Joshua Temple (Ian Buchanan)
Joshua Temple was a fictional character on the now defunct American daytime soap opera Port Charles. He was portrayed by Ian Buchanan from October 16, 2002 until the series' end on October 3, 2003. Ian Buchanan previously played Duke Lavery on General Hospital from June 6, 1986 until 1989. Buchanan returned to GH on October 8, 2012, and his character was later revealed to be Cesar Faison disguised as Duke, whom Faison was holding captive. Buchanan has been on the show ever since. History Joshua Temple first appears in October of 2002 as rock star Stephen Clay's manager. Stephen Clay, however, is actually vampire Caleb Morley; and Joshua had actually been hired to protect him. Joshua has always wanted to become a vampire, but Caleb has refused to make him one. Joshua does, however, demonstrate supernatural powers, but he is human. Joshua commits numerous crimes as Caleb's right-hand man. He poses as a prince and boards a yacht and kills Malcolm Barrington. Joshua also made Rafe Kovich and Alison Barrington believe that they were brother and sister. When the find out the truth and Joshua realizes that they're on to him, he he gave the order to have Rafe killed. Rafe, however, used his powers to break the chains that held him and convinced his captor to help him. Joshua also drugs Elizabeth Barrington, Caleb's wife, and attacks her daughter Alison, intending to kill her. Elizabeth fights off the drugs and comes to her daughter's rescue. Elizabeth sinks her fangs into Joshua's neck. Elizabeth and Alison think Joshua is dead, but he reemerges as a vampire. Joshua is grateful to Elizabeth for making his wish a reality, becoming a vampire. He convinces Elizabeth to help him bring down Caleb, her husband. Caleb is forced into the healing pool and emerges as a mortal. Joshua then detonates explosives, trying to kill everyone, but everyone survives. Joshua, however, is now on track to becoming king of his planned vampire nation. His power grows, and as it does, he recruits several prominent citizens and strategically places them around town. He drugs Kevin Collins into compliance and orders him to steal Caleb's ring from around Livvie's neck. The powerful ring makes him completely safe from all vampires. Joshua wants to make Alison his bride. Alison is thought to have been killed by Livvie, but is actually brought to Joshua by Frank Scanlon. Alison sees no alternative and agrees to become Joshua's bride if he guarantees Rafe's safety. Rafe, a vampire slayer, said he was quitting, but actually hatches a plan with Alison. Alison goes through with the wedding, but during their kiss, tries to pry the ring off Joshua's finger. Joshua, however, immediately knows what she is doing and stops her. He then vows to punish her. He drugs Alison to make her a compliant bride so she will obey his every command. He commands her to kill Rafe, but he survives. Caleb and Livvie then show up at the mansion and wear down his defenses until the wounded Rafe is able to slay him. References *TV Mega Site Category:Characters Category:Port Charles characters Category:Characters created by James Harmon Brown Category:Characters created by Barbara Esensten Category:Characters introduced by Julie Hanan Carruthers Category:Fictional criminals Category:2000s Category:Fictional vampires Category:Fictional non-humans